


Bleach Pens and Gummy Bears

by Hormonal_Trashbag



Category: Logan Lucky (2017), Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Heist, Logan Lucky AU, clyde needs a lady
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-08
Updated: 2019-01-02
Packaged: 2019-07-28 06:00:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16235621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hormonal_Trashbag/pseuds/Hormonal_Trashbag
Summary: “I am in-car-ser-rate-ed,"he pronounced slowly enough that Clyde knew he was being insulted. He shifted uncomfortably in his small, plastic seat, his knees jutting into the underside of the table separating him and Jimmy from Joe Bang.“But my baby cousin ain’t. She’ll take some convincing but I’m warning you Logans,” Joe Bang pointed a firm finger at them both, “if you lay a single finger on her pretty little head, there’ll be hell to pay and it ain’t me you gotta worry about.”Clyde blinked back his surprise, shooting a glance towards Jimmy, who was reclined in his chair with his arms crossed. Was that it, then? They had come to the penitentiary with a clever plan prepared to break Joe Bang out on the day of the race and return him to his cell without sending the prison on a manhunt. Had they even considered the option that he could say no?So, this is the part when shit happens.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you Evelyn for all your encouragement! It means the world <3

“I am in-car-ser-rate- _ed,”_ he pronounced slowly enough that Clyde knew he was being insulted. He shifted uncomfortably in his small, plastic seat, his knees jutting into the underside of the table separating him and Jimmy from Joe Bang.

 

“But my baby cousin ain’t. She’ll take some convincing but I’m warning you Logans,” Joe Bang pointed a firm finger at them both, “if you lay a single finger on her pretty little head, there’ll be hell to pay and it ain’t me you gotta worry about.”

 

Clyde blinked back his surprise, shooting a glance towards Jimmy, who was reclined in his chair with his arms crossed. Was that it, then? They had come to the penitentiary with a clever plan prepared to break Joe Bang out on the day of the race and return him to his cell without sending the prison on a manhunt. Had they even considered the option that he could say no?

 

_So, this is the part when shit happens,_ he mused. Clyde hadn’t even known Joe Bang _had_ a little cousin, never mind one that knew how to deal with explosives. He wondered how young she was for him to have never heard of her; nearly all the Boone County locals wound up at _Duck Tape_ at some point or other.

 

“And how are we supposed to know if your baby cousin is up for the job?” Jimmy asked. “We ain’t never heard of her and if you take your brothers into consideration--”

 

“Watch it,” Joe Bang snapped, taking a large bite of a boiled egg with a dangerous look. “Need I remind you, I ain’t gettin’ outta here for five months and I need to lay low until then. Unless you wanna call off the whole damned thing, she’s the best option you got. So I’d be careful with that mouth of yours or I ain’t telling you where to find her.”

 

“We’ll take your word for it,” Clyde interjected before Jimmy could fuss about it more, “Where is she?”

 

It was better to adjust to change rather than give up the heist altogether.

  


* * *

 

 

Clyde wasn’t sure what to expect as Jimmy pulled up to the bakery just outside Charleston that Joe Bang had pointed them towards, but a criminal mastermind wasn’t it. His cousin, Rey, as they eventually learned, was exactly as he had described: wafer thin with three buns in a line along the back of her head. The shop was conveniently empty as they approached the glass doors and she was seated at the teal pub table nearest to the register, peering down at a book.

 

She looked up from the page when Jimmy opened the door. Replacing her bookmark, she slipped down from the stool and hurried behind the counter.

 

“Welcome,” she smiled. “What can I get for you today?”

 

Clyde paused behind Jimmy, staring at her in wonder. It was no wonder they had never met Rey before; if her accent was anything to go by, she wasn’t from anywhere in West Virginia. Hell, she wasn’t even from the United States. Joe Bang’s baby cousin was a cute-as-a-button English girl.

 

He met Jimmy’s gaze and knew he was thinking the same thing. _Dammit._

 

Now, on top of the stress of robbing the motorway, he was going to have to put up with the uncomfortable sexual tension between his brother and yet another pretty girl. It was so typically _Jimmy._

 

He frowned at a butter-yellow wall as Jimmy leaned against the counter with a flirty grin. “Hiya Darlin’, that’s a mighty cute accent you got there.”

 

From the corner of his eye, Clyde could see her tense, her bright smile becoming strained. He wanted to scoff. Jimmy Logan was known for laying on that southern charm a little bit thick and it was a rare day when it didn’t work.

 

“Thank you,” she answered primly, “Was there something you wanted to order?”

 

Clyde liked her already.

 

He cleared his throat before Jimmy could make another attempt. “Joe Bang told us you’d be able to help us with something, you his little cousin?”

 

Her smile flattened altogether, her peach-silk lips pressing into a thin, unimpressed line. Without another word, she crouched down for a bottle of _Hendrick’s,_ slamming it down on the countertop with a clang.

 

“The Logan brothers, I presume. Joe said you might stop by.”

 

She twisted off the cap and took a swig directly from the bottle, sighing when she set it down again, more gently this time. “I’ll tell you two exactly what I told him: I’m not interested in being arrested with a pair of idiots that think they can rob the Charlotte Motor Speedway. I may not be American but even _I_ know how huge NASCAR is in these parts.”

 

Calling it huge was an understatement.

 

“We have a plan,” Jimmy insisted, “a _good_ plan. Believe me, ain’t nobody gonna get arrested when we’re through. We just need someone to bust open that vault.”

 

She tilted forward, two hands gripping the counter as she scowled. “I escaped a lot of trouble when I came to this country and I’m not interested in getting tangled with the law again.”

 

“Listen here, darlin’, Joe Bang wouldn’t have sent us out here if we ain’t trustworthy--”

 

“I’m nobody’s _Darlin’._ Since you can’t seem to take a hint, I’ll spell it out. My answer is _no. N-O.”_

 

Jimmy was raring to turn this into an argument and it was pure luck that no paying customer had interrupted their discussion yet, it was best they not push it. Clyde nodded towards his brother.

 

“We’ll just try Joe Bang again, see if he won’t agree to the original plan,” he said, and when Jimmy deflated slightly, Clyde couldn’t help but to reassure him with the only thing he could think of. “Besides, we ain’t even sure she’s qualified for this here job.”

 

There was a flash of brown hair and a beige apron flying over the counter before suddenly she was standing between him and Jimmy with eyes flashing murder, her dainty pointer finger jabbed into his chest. Startled, Clyde took a step back, thankful that she didn’t have acrylic nails like Mellie or she would have run him straight through.

 

“I’m _more_ than qualified for your little caper, Logan,” she seethed, stabbing at his chest again.

 

Something in Clyde shut down with the press of her little finger and he gaped dumbly down at her.

 

“It’s Clyde,” he said at length.

She gaped right back up at him. “Excuse me?”

 

“My name. It’s Clyde.”

 

He considered her with care, from the first bun at the top of her head to the striking edge of her chin, and realized there was a bigger problem than he assumed. She was _stunning._ Her fuse had run short, leaving bewilderment in its wake, and eventually, it seemed there was nothing for her to say but:

 

“I’m Rey.”

 

* * *

  
  


She wasn’t so easy to convince that she agreed to join them on that first day, but she didn’t throw them out on their asses, so Clyde counted that as progress.

 

The next day, he returned alone to _Scavenger’s Basket_ to find the bakery crawling with young mothers and toddlers wielding sticky fingers. He found an empty table and waited for the line of customers to recede. Rey noticed him as he entered and continually glimpsed at his table, very obviously bewildered by his reappearance.

 

Clyde refused to take no as an answer.

 

After an hour of sitting on a teal stool, looking absurdly out of place in the bright, yellow bakery and ignoring the not-so-subtle glances that his prosthetic tended to attract, the ship gradually emptied and Rey sat across from him. A moment later, she propped the bottle of _Hendrick’s_ on the tabletop, the cap beside it. He wasn’t much of a Gin drinker but it was clear this was a negotiation. Clyde wasn’t about to complain.

 

“You’re back,” she commented redundantly, “it must be for a reason.”

 

He threw back the bottle when she gestured at it, savoring the juniper’s herbiness with the hints of rose and cucumber. “I ain’t giving up so easy.”

 

She snorted. “So I’ve noticed. Not that it will in anyway change my mind, but is there a story behind why you two geniuses are robbing the speedway?”

 

Clyde shrugged. “I don’t make the plans, I just follow them.”

 

Rey laughed abruptly, distracting him with the lively, tinkling sound, and she shook her head as she snatched the _Hendrick’s_ out of his palm. “You don’t even have a reason?”

 

“My brother’s invested now and he can’t do it all on his lonesome. What better reason do I need?”

 

He was speechless as her dimples softened into a wistful smile, reminded of how little he knew about her. If she had been raised in Boone County, he would have known her momma and daddy and all her friends—hell, she and Mellie probably would have been thick as thieves and twice as likely to cause a ruckus—but she hadn’t been.

 

It was impossible to repress the unwarranted thought that he could have gone to Homecoming with her if she _had_ grown up in West Virginia rather than stay up half the night reading from the _Discworld_ series. She was from across the Atlantic though, and she seemed just as distant and unattainable now.

 

“You best not start smiling or I might think your answer has changed,” he warned her, hoping to fill the awkward silence.

 

“Hah!” she grinned, “Not on your life, mate.”

 

“No?” he wondered aloud. Then why did it feel like she had? “That there’s a shame. Jimmy’ll be disappointed.”

 

She looked down at the tabletop, spinning the bottle cap with her pointer finger. “You won’t be?”

 

“Not really,” Clyde said. “It just means I’ll have to come back tomorrow.”

 

“You’re certainly determined. It’s unfortunate I can’t reward you for it.”

 

“Oh, I don’t mind so much. Technically I ain’t supposed to drive since I got my license revoked two years back but I’ll be real careful. Besides, this place is starting to grow on me. Maybe next time I’ll order something while I wait.”

 

“That would be preferable to just loitering,” she told him with a wry tone.

 

The corners of his mouth turned upwards against his will. “I wouldn’t mind if you wanna loiter ‘round my place. It’s the _Duck Tape Bar and Grill,_ just off route one-seventeen.”

 

_Damn._ That sounded a little too excited but Clyde couldn’t help himself; whatever was going on felt vaguely like flirting and she was a cute girl that didn’t stare for long periods at his prosthetic or seem at all interested in his brother. Maybe he was desperate but when an opportunity presented itself he wasn’t one to let it slip by. Especially if the girl was as cute as Rey was, with her unusual hairstyle and dimpled smile.

 

There was a curious twinkle in her eye as she told him, “Maybe I will.”

 

* * *

  
  


There was no _maybe_ about it.

 

It was a busy night and Clyde had already settled into the swing of it behind the bar, but he still noticed when she marched through his front door, wearing a strappy, yellow sundress with a honey-bee pattern that brushed the tops of her thighs. It was subtle but he could tell she had touched up her makeup. Those plush, pretty lips were a shade of raspberry, seductive and completely distracting.

 

He tried not to assume she was dressed up for him but…

 

Clyde shook his head when Earl waved a hand in his face.

 

“Earth to Clyde, you gonna get me that refill or not?”

 

“Sorry ‘bout that,” he muttered, kneeling under the counter for a glass, then filling it under the _Budweiser_ tap. It wouldn’t do to forget his most loyal customer...besides Jimmy.

 

Earl snorted as he glanced over his shoulder to Rey. “You finally get yourself a girl, or something?”

 

Clyde sighed. “If I’m lucky. She’s a stubborn one.”

 

“Not talking about me, I hope,” Rey said as she stepped up to a stool, heaving herself up onto the wooden seat.

 

Earl chuckled, shaking his head with good humor.

 

“Wouldn’t dream of it, darlin’,” Clyde assured, giving Earl a dirty look. So, she was cute. That didn’t mean Clyde had any intention to do more than speak with her, he was a man with restraint and he liked to think he was respectful.

 

Okay, so he _might_ be checking her out but only from a polite distance! How could he not when she came into his bar looking like a literal ray of sunshine?

 

He distracted himself by grabbing a bottle of _Hendrick’s_ off the overhead shelf, where he had set it earlier for quicker access in the case that she actually stopped by. She watched in bemused silence as he filled a shaker with ice, then poured in a good amount of gin, followed by elderflower liqueur and dry vermouth. He muddled a few slices of cucumber before shutting the shaker and he caught her gazing at the bulge of his biceps as he gave it a good rattle, his hand moving up and down with the motion.

 

She was officially _staring_ when he poured the martini into the glass and slipped in a skewer of cucumber slices. Without a word, Clyde slid the martini across the bar counter to her.

 

Her lips parted around the rim of the glass as Rey took a deep sip of the drink, letting out a pleased sigh when she set down her martini.

 

Smiling, she asked, “Clyde Logan, are you trying to ply me with alcohol so I’m more likely to agree to your scheme?”

 

The corner of his mouth turned upwards into a crooked grin. “Who, me? I’d never.”

 

He had forgotten Earl was there until he grumbled, “I’m goin’ out front for a smoke. Let me know when you finish flirtin’ like a damn schoolboy.”

 

“Shut up, Earl,” he called after him without much of a bite. He was already out of hearing range and Clyde was left, for the most part, alone with Rey.

 

“Do you pantomime sex while you make all the other girls’ martinis?” she asked innocently, dark eyelashes fluttering up at him.

 

Ah. Well, he was caught red-handed, was there a point to lying? She could probably guess the answer.

 

“Not really,” he admitted.

 

Earl smoked outside until closing time and after every other patron had left, he was dangerously alone with Rey once more. Their teasing had remained casual and light for mixed company but her gaze became heavy in the sudden silence.

 

“So,” so began with a lofty tone, “were you hoping to just get into my pants with the sex eyes you’ve been sending me all night or is this your way of convincing me to help with your insane scheme?”

 

Clyde wished he had something more clever to say than, “Both.”

 

She laughed though and leaned across the bar counter to tell him, “It might just work.”

 

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

Rey was grinning the next day when he made it through the line and to her counter. “Back so soon, Clyde? You must not be worried about seeming desperate.”

 

“Why should I be?” he shrugged.

 

“It’s a good thing you seem to know how to wait, because the line is growing antsy behind you. What shall it be?”

 

“Surprise me.”

 

She hummed, taking a brown paper bag and a pair of tongs, disappearing behind the glass display of various cookies and cupcakes. Rey gave nothing away as she traded the treat bag for a few bucks and waved him off with the promise to join him soon. He took it to what he was beginning to think as _his_ table, dodging a cluster of little girls in Brownie uniforms as he went.

 

She joined him about fifteen minutes later, after he had savored the oatmeal-raisin cookies she had baked, wondering how she could have known that they were his favorite; they even had those coconut flakes in them that he liked!

 

“Tell me, while you’re trying to get me to join your ragtag team, what’s your brother doing?” she asked.

 

“Pesterin’ Joe Bang again.”

 

Rey laughed. “I’m surprised he hasn’t told me to just take the job and put him out of his suffering, then.”

 

“Would you? I don’t mind the drive and all, but my staff is gonna complain if I ain’t ever at my own bar.”

 

She leaned forward with a cheeky grin. “You’d like me to believe that, wouldn’t you. But I’ve got you pegged, Clyde Logan. You would still be here even if they did complain and _I_ know why that is.”

 

He smothered the urge to grin right back. “And why is that?”

 

There was a quiet slap of her black flat falling to the wooden floor before little, pointed toes grazed along the inside of his calf. Stunned, Clyde sat across from her in flustered silence, her foot trailing up and down, eating up more distance with every pass of her toes.

 

That was different. Unexpected. New. He hardly knew how to process the small foot dragging along his jeans. Rey certainly made her point, though. He hadn’t really entertained the idea that she could not only be as interested as he was, but be forward enough to instigate physical touch.

 

“I’m not blind, Clyde,” she smiled. “I know when a man is interested in me.”

 

He swallowed, her foot brushing against the inside of his knee. Clyde carefully curled his fingers around her slim ankle, setting the heel of her foot onto his kneecap.

 

“What now, then?” He asked, his voice hoarse.

 

“Well,” she said, wiggling her toes, “you could always ask me to join you again.”

 

“Join me,” he told her with no uncertainty, earning a tinkling laugh.

 

“Alright, I give up. I’m in.”

 

* * *

 

 

Jimmy shook his head. “How in the hell did you get that pretty, little hellion to agree?”

 

Clyde frowned. _Duck Tape_ was having a slow evening, only a few locals stopping on their way home from work to grab a beer, which meant he, Jimmy, and Mellie were free to discuss plans. He wasn’t entirely sure what Jimmy’s problem was; didn’t the plan become easier now that no one needed to be broken out of prison?

 

Mellie waved her hand at him, snickering. “You should have seen them last night. While you were off with Sadie, Clyde here was flirtin’ like there’s no tomorrow. He didn’t notice I was there for almost ten minutes, he was so busy givin’ her moon-eyes.”

 

“Give it a rest, Mellie,” he grumbled, distracting himself behind the bar with a dirty glass.

 

Clyde didn’t know what to expect with Rey but Mellie had already made up her mind after seeing them together last night. She claimed there were wedding bells in his future, give it six months or so, but Clyde wasn’t sure she was interested in much more than playing around. He was lucky she’d even spare a look at a guy like him. Jimmy was the popular one for a reason, after all.

 

He reminded himself that Jimmy’s particular brand of charm hadn’t effected Rey.

 

The front door opened and lo and behold, Rey sashayed in, skin-tight jeans clinging to her round backside and a crop top exposing her midriff. Clyde retrieved the bottle of Hendrick’s from it’s new home on the overhead shelf.

 

“I’ll take it neat,” she told him, smiling as she took a seat.  

 

“Figured you might,” he smirked back.

 

Mellie made a low whistle, slapping the top of her thigh. “Damn Clyde, she’s even cuter up close! No wonder you’re so keen that you’d ignore your own sister--”

 

Jimmy exclaimed. “Now, listen here! Cuteness is besides the point. We need an expert in explosives, not some little baker from Charleston.”

 

Rey took a sip of her gin, sighing as she threw one leg over the other. “Before we make this official, there is something I need to make perfectly clear. I spent almost ten years as Joe’s apprentice and he taught me everything he knows. While he’s still stuck at the penitentiary, I’m the closest you’re going to get to a Bang, unless you want to ask Fish and Sam for their... _expertise._ I’m guessing you don’t.”

 

Jimmy snorted. “You got me there.”

 

“And another thing, I expect to be fully compensated for my involvement. I want thirty-five percent of the winnings.”

 

“That’s fair,” Clyde interjected. They had been prepared to give Joe Bang as much as forty percent.

 

“Then I believe we have an accord,” she announced, shaking hands with each of the Logan siblings. “Where do we begin?”

 

“Well,” Jimmy drawled, scratching the back of his head, “we need to get our hands on a map of the speedway and I know just the place to get it.”

 

* * *

 

Clyde wasn’t known to be a morning person. Mellie remembered this best of his siblings, and would never call him before ten in the morning--and even that was pushing it, if you asked Clyde.

 

Jimmy, however...was _Jimmy_ about it.

 

There was no warning before he came barging in.

 

“Clyde, get your ass out of bed!”

 

He groaned, turning away from the doorway and his brother’s abrasive voice. Just ten minutes more, he quietly pleaded.

 

“None of that,” his brother said. “We have a right emergency on our hands and you’re sleepin’ through it!”

 

Clyde huffed to himself. What could have possibly gone wrong between last night and now? All Jimmy had to do was pick up the map and…

 

Well, he knew anything could have gone wrong with _that._

 

He picked himself up, hair falling in a wild mane around his face. “Happy?”

 

“Not really,” Jimmy grumbled back. “Hurry it up, breakfast is on the table.”

 

Clyde gazed at the early light peering through his blinds, wondering for the nth time _why_ on God’s green earth did he get suckered into another cauliflower plan? Jimmy wouldn’t leave him for long though, and he’d rather not be dragged out by his hanes. He tugged on a pair of cargo shorts he’d left on the floor and shuffled into the kitchen. On the list, _shit happens_ was circled several times over.

 

“What’s happenin’, then?” he asked.

 

Mellie clicked her nails against the tabletop. “A complication, is all. Jimmy even said it doesn’t change the job.”

 

He sat across from her, grabbing a plate from the middle of the table and filling it up on eggs and toast...the bacon wasn’t burnt today.

 

“Callin’ it a complication is puttin’ it mildly. We have to push it up a week.”

 

Clyde frowned in realization. “But that’s--”

 

__“The_ Coca Cola 600, I know.” _

 

He ran his right hand through his unkempt hair, cursing their Logan luck.

 

“Well,” Clyde mumbled, “I suppose that’s that.”

 

Rey wasn’t going to like this one bit.

 

“It’s also the same weekend as Sadie’s pageant,” Mellie reminded them with a pointed tone. “That’s a lot of places to be in one day.”

 

“Which is a good alibi,” Jimmy said. “We can manage it, Mel.”

 

Clyde took it for what he really meant: they had no choice in the matter. No sense in arguing about it. Jimmy was the oldest, after all.

 

* * *

 

 

Clyde took extra care dressing himself for his shift at _Duck Tape._ He had no reason to expect Rey to show up and in fact, it would probably be better if she stayed away so that they could maintain a low profile before the gig. Still, he wore the pricier shirt his sister had gotten for him at Macy’s for Christmas a few months back and checked himself in the mirror before locking up. Clyde wasn’t sure why, he just had a good feeling about tonight.

 

That good feeling didn’t last.

 

As soon as he unlocked the front and switched on the lights, none other than Fish and Sam Bang came marching into his bar, shoulders thrown back and matching scowls on their faces. He could only guess what they wanted, though it could only have to do with Rey.

 

“So, Logan,” Sam drawled, “we hear you gotta keen eye for our baby cousin.”

 

Clyde was afraid to ask where they could have heard _that,_ but as far as he was concerned, it was none of their damn business. They may have been her family but Rey needed no help from them beating back men--she did quite well on her own.

 

“We don’t much like you Logans taking advantage of our sweet Rey in the first place,” Fish continued.

 

His brother nodded sagely. “She don’t need none of your family curse so you had better forget about her, you hear?”

 

Clyde sighed as they both took seats at the bar (because why not buy beers from the man they had just chastised?). He was in for a long evening and while he was a patient man, even he had limits.

 

“What if _she_ doesn’t forget about me?” he asked, pulling down a pair of tall glasses to pour their beers into.

 

Fish snorted loudly, grabbing the beer from his hand before he had the chance to set it onto the countertop. “Trust me, a delicate lady like Rey won’t have trouble forgettin’ a Logan. I ain’t ever gonna understand what she was thinkin’, agreein’ to your evil-doer plan, but it’s our job to protect our baby cousin while Joe’s in prison.”

 

Evil-doer plan? That was rich, considering what they got up to with Joe Bang. In comparison, Clyde was the innocent one.

 

“Joe Bang was the one to suggest Rey to begin with. Ain’t nobody takin’ advantage of her, you hear?”

 

“Hah,” Sam said. “He’s gone plum crazy.”

 

Fish took a long gulp from his glass. “Y’all had to have manipulated her...Joe wouldn’t sell out Rey, not when he’s the one who brought her over from Ing-gah-land so she wasn’t on her lonesome no more—”

 

A sharp, accented voice cut through the tension with the heft of a bulldozer.

 

“Fish! Sam! What did I tell you about hassling Clyde?”

 

Clyde’s gaze followed the sound of her voice, instantly falling away once he got a good look at her. Clad in daisy dukes and a shirt that struggled to cover her midriff, she was quite the delectable treat. She idled up to the bar, her hips swaying just enough to be subtle.

 

His chest fluttered with something warm and weightless; she had to have dressed this way for him.

 

Ignoring her blundering cousins, he tossed her a smirk as he asked, “What can I do you for?”

 

She hummed in thought. “I could certainly go for one of those fantastic martinis.”

 

“What in the hell do you think you’re doin’?” Sam exclaimed. “We told you to stay away from—”

 

“Oh, hush,” she interrupted. “I can do what I very well please.”

 

“We’ll see about that, missy!”

 

“Do what you will,” she snapped.

 

“Fine!”

 

Clyde was at the end of his rope with arguing. “Enough!”

 

All three members of the Bang family startled, turning to him in surprise.

 

“The lady came here for a peaceful drink and I’ll not let you interfere with my lovely patron here,” he continued in a gruff voice. If they had a problem, the Bang brothers could take it off his property and the hell away from _him._ “Either calm yourselves or I’ll have to ask you to take your business elsewhere.”

 

Thankfully, it seemed that Clyde’s reputation as barkeep proceeded him: though his bar was humble, he provided the best atmosphere Boone County had to offer by keeping everyone in line, locals and out-of-town visitors alike. It usually didn’t take much, just a long enough stare and most knew to back off. Sam and Fish exchanged a glance that spoke volumes, they’d rather finish their beers than their family dispute.

 

“Sorry about that,” Rey mumbled, fully mollified, her chin tucked to her chest as she fiddled with the seam of her frankly indecent shirt.

 

“You ain’t done nothin’ wrong, sweetheart.”

 

Her face was a soft pink when she glanced back at him. “Well, I didn’t exactly help.”

 

He smiled faintly. “No, I s’pose not.”

 

Clyde didn’t care, so long as she kept that firm backside of hers on that barstool.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Let me know what you think! :)

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!! Feedback is greatly appreciated :)


End file.
